Shadows of Blood
by The Phantom Dragon
Summary: What happens when the DOA fighters and Elektra's grandkids get thrown together to fight a new threat from demons and The Hand.
1. Chapter I:What the Fk

_All the characters from Elektra and DOA are not mine, thank GOD_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter I: What the F**k?**

Warning! Five seconds to demolition!

"Go! I know another way out of here." Weatherby shouted, as the computerized voice reminded them of the impending detonation of the bomb they were all practically sitting on, before running back into the lab accompanied by Max and Hyabusa.

Kasumi spared a glance at the other girls and knew what they where thinking. As one, they ran to the edge of the balcony and dove off into the sea.

For the few seconds that they were falling, time seemed to almost stand still, before the inevitable collision with the ocean's surface brought them back to reality. As soon as their downward motion had slowed sufficiently for them to fight it, their survival instincts kicked in and they began swimming for the surface and away from the island as fast as they could.

When they where a substantial distance from the soon to be demolition site, Kasumi turned and looked back at the STILL perfectly intact Buddha head.

"What the fuck…" a voice with a southern accent snapped behind her. She turned to see Tina scowling at the pagoda balconies they had so recently vacated.

Treading water, she turned back to look at the island. Silence was the only answer she received for her trouble.

No explosion. No flash of light. Nothing. Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing happened. The scene was as blissfully quite and peaceful as you could get while treading water almost half a mile out to sea.

"The computer said five seconds when we jumped." Christie frowned at the island.

"What do you suppose could have happened?" Helena asked quietly with just a hint of worry.

"At this point? Your guess is as good as mine." Kasumi answered as best she could through the mouthful of water that she received from the wave that swept past just at that point.

"Kasumi are you alright?" another voice broke through her thoughts, a voice she had been longing to hear for over a year.

Craning her neck, she saw Hayate, accompanied by Ayane, swimming towards her as fast as he could.

"Hayate!" she cried, overjoyed, and began swimming to him.

"Where's Ryu?' he asked while holding her so her head was a little higher above the water.

Kasumi gasped as she recalled the last time she had seen her brother's best friend. "I don't know!" she cried, "Weatherby said he knew another way out, so Ryu and Max went with him!"

"Shit!"

Kasumi looked at her brother in surprise. She could not remember the last time the occasion had caused him to swear, so she figured the situation had to be…bad.

"Why hasn't the place blown up yet?" Ayane asked, slightly put off that Hayate was ignoring her.

"_That_ is just what we we're trying to figure out Miss ninja-with-the-freaky-hair-color-hormones." Tina snapped with a slightly peeved tone, glad for a chance to annoy Ayane in revenge for ruining their volleyball game by attacking Kasumi.

"Huh." Ayane snorted, "Your one to talk with your pathetic fighting techniques."

"Excuse me," Tina snapped. "What kind off stupid assed horse crap is that?"

"OK guys, that's enough. Come on break it up." Helena had decided to intervene before the two antagonists decided, despite the fact that they were floating almost half a mile from the nearest land mass in the middle of the world's largest ocean, to start a full out fight.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ayane all but shrieked at Helena who was now backstroking in order to put more distance between herself and the now ragingly furious woman without turning her back.

"AYANE! That is enough." Hayate ordered. "Calm yourself. We have enough problems as it is without you starting a fight. Right now we need to figure out what to do."

Ayane bowed her head in submission. But as soon as Hayate turned his head, she shot her fiercest scowl at the two girls. Tina simple smiled, scrunched up her nose, crossed her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. While Helena muttered something about anger management.

"It seems something must have gone wrong with the destruction procedure." Hayate commented thoughtfully, breaking the stare down between the three women.

"What do you intend to do?" Kasumi asked tentatively, cringing at what she was sure was going to be the answer. She was not disappointed.

"I need to go back and find out what happened to Hyabusa."

Kasumi sighed. _Figures he wouldn't sit tight and trust Hyabusa to take care of himself_.

"Then I will come with you." She said casually.

"NO!" Hayate turned to stare her strait in the eye. "I will not put you in unnecessary danger."

"Hayate," Kasumi exclaimed exasperated, "I almost lost you a year ago and I am not letting you out of my sight any time soon if I can help it."

"Kasumi…"

"Enough!" She glowered at him, "You can either let me come with you, or you can continue to sit here and argue the point and we get nowhere. Either way, I win."

She couldn't hold back a smirk when she saw the look on Hayate's face at being challenged like this. Normally Kasumi trusted his decisions.

Obviously he had been gone for a bit too long.

Not long enough to forget she was just as strong willed as him, and a daredevil. Arguing with her would only waste time and energy they could be using to find their missing companions. Even if he did simply leave her here, which he would never do in a million years, she would simply come after him. Plus, in all honesty, he was no more eager to let her out of his sight then she was.

Sighing in defeat he loosened the grip he had been using to hold her up and gazed into her eyes and saw the determination glowing in them. Nope, there was no way he was gonna be able to not let her come with.

"OK then, let's go." Without waiting for a response, he turned and began swimming back the way they had come.

Kasumi turned to look at the other girls.

"I guess that means we follow the big brother huh." Tina drawled.

Kasumi turned to face her friend. "You do not need to come with. Hayate and I can handle it alone." She pointedly ignored Ayane when she said this, knowing the ninja would be seething at her.

Tina started laughing, but stopped when a wave rolled by. "No way," she grinned, "I'm not staying out here and missing out on a chance to kick Donovan's butt again."

The other two girls were quick to voice their protests at being left behind and Ayane scowled at Kasumi for daring suggest she stay behind.

With that settled, the four of them began swimming after Hayate back too the island.

* * *

_Hate it, love it? Comment pls._


	2. Chapter II: Not Again

**Chapter II: Not again**

Hayabusa winced as he flew around another bend in the tunnel slide. His head was pounding from the combined aftereffects of the sedative Donovan had used on them and the beating he had received, courtesy of Bayman, causing him to feel extremely nauseous and the continues twisting of the tunnel was not helping. He was glad that they had escaped being blown to oblivion, but now all he wanted was for the ride to end before he hurled.

Without warning, he smacked into a wall of water. He had no idea how he had gotten there, he just knew one moment he was in the tunnel the next he was gulping water into his lungs. Salt water to be exact.

The ocean. The tunnel came out in the ocean, and he had no idea which way was the surface. He was just starting to panic at the thought of drowning when his head came into contact with the sole of a shoe and he felt someone grab him under the arms and start dragging him in the opposite direction.

He instinctively started to struggle, but the pounding in his head and the way his lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen was too much for it to last long and he quickly realized the futility of it.

Whoever it was was strong and he soon found himself at the surface. He tried to breathe as soon as he broke through, but his lungs had other ideas and instead began to repel the half of the ocean he had swallowed.

He was coughing too hard to remember to stay afloat and had begun sinking again, when whoever had pulled him out, wrapped an arm around his chest and held him up.

"Whoa, easy there man." The voice sounded next to his ear and had a British accent.

Max.

The idiot who had almost gotten them killed when he tried to go back for the money was the one who had saved him.

Lucky for him, Hayabusa was too sick to care at the minute and instead concentrated on getting the rest of the water out of his lungs so he could breathe again. No small task when he was getting assaulted by a continuous barrage of waves smacking him in the face and refilling his mouth with water just as he tried to breathe in.

Max watched Hayabusa's stalemate in the battle for breath until he was sure the guy wasn't going to drown on him before looking around to see where Weatherby had gotten too. He had seen to it that the nerd was safely on the inflatable raft before he had gone to haul out Hyabusa. He may be a thief, but that didn't mean he wasn't still human. He just hoped the tide hadn't washed the raft out too sea, which would mean he would be stuck out here because there was no way he was swimming back to the island hauling the half drowned ninja.

A shout behind him told him that Weatherby was not far.

Good. He was getting tired from having to hold up Hayabusa high enough that his head remained above water.

Deciding that Hayabusa wasn't going to be able to swim anytime soon, he adjusted his arm around the guy's chest and began backstroking with the other arm in the direction of the raft.

It was only about twenty feet too the raft, but Max was panting when they reached it. Ignoring the way the muscles his were burning, he managed to hoist Hayabusa onto the edge of the raft before his arms cramped up. Thankfully Weatherby was there, and pulled Hayabusa the rest of the way onto the raft before turning back and helping Max up.

Sitting back to catch his breath, Max cracked one stinging eye open as Hayabusa started gagging, drawing the other two's attention back too him.

"Hey. You alright Hayabusa?" Weatherby asked concern evident in his voice.

Hayabusa didn't respond but instead lunged to the side of the raft and began puking up the remnants of his last meal, mixed with copious amounts of ocean that had made it past his lungs and into his stomach.

The two men watched as Hayabusa finished heaving his guts out and went into a second violent fit of coughing to dispel any remnants of sea water that remained in his lungs. He flinched when Max patted him carefully on the back in an attempt to help, but then relaxed as the extra pressure picked up where his lungs didn't have the strength to finish the job.

Hayabusa soon finished and sat with his back propped up by the side of the raft and tried to get his breath back. When his breathing was somewhere in normal range, he opened his eyes to glare at Weatherby.

"Your damn tunnel just had to come out underwater," he sulked.

"Uhhh, Hayabusa. First of all, the tunnel comes out five whole feet above the water.' Weatherby corrected. "Secondly, that 'damn tunnel' just saved your life."

"I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that just yet." Max called from were he was sitting facing the cliff.

"Wha da ya mean?" Weatherby asked, turning too him.

"See for yourself." Max shrugged and pointed up.

Weatherby's jaw dropped in his lap when he followed the direction of Max's finger to the top of the cliff.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. "With the amount of explosives we used half the friggen cliff should be gone."

"Yeah well guess what Wallaby. IT'S NOT!" Max shouted. "And I for one am going to be extremely pissed off if I find out I almost drowned myself for nothing."

"Stop it."

Both men scowled at Hayabusa, who began coughing again after shouting.

This was really not Hayabusa's day. First he had been captured by Donovan to be used as bait for his best friend's sister and her friends. Next he had been locked up and had his fighting techniques stolen and almost sold to God knows who. Followed of course by the fight with that gorilla, what was his name again, who had decided to use his head for a punching bag. And then there had been the whole 'spin around till your guts come flying out' before nearly drowning episode.

Now he was stuck on a raft in the middle of the world largest friggen ocean, with no idea what had happened to his best friend. He was sick to his stomach, his throat raw from vomiting; the sun piercing his eyes caused his already aching head to feel like it was going to split in two at any moment.

All in all, the two grown men with him in the raft arguing like five-year-olds was simply the icing on the cake of what was turning into what he was sure was the worst day of his life; besides the when his parents had died. Those had definitely been the worst days of his life.

Hmmm, he should add receiving the news of Hayate's death to the worst days of his life tabloid

Well, he had no intention of losing his best friend as well. Not after he had just found him alive after thinking he was dead for a year. If he was going to find out what the fate of the Hayate and the others had been he would have to get these two knuckle heads to stop bickering long enough to figure out how they were going to get back to the god damn island.

Thankfully Weatherby seemed to have gotten tired of listening to Max's wining and was fitting the oars to the sides of the dingy. "Well if you want to stay here and sulk that's perfectly fine with me. I for one intend to find out what happened to Helena and the others. So if you don't mind, PUT A FUCKING SOCK IN IT!"

Max was too surprised at Weatherby's outburst to reply and so instead settled for sulking in the corner.

Hayabusa sent up thanks to whoever was listening that at least he wouldn't be dieing today, that is if he could survive the others on the ride back. Oh this was not gonna be fun.

* * *

_**Come on, you know you wanna push that little green button. Come on come on push it, push it, PUSH IT. **_


End file.
